


Set Fire To The Rain

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [29]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Moth meets flame. Film at eleven.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Greg House/Stacy Warner
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515





	Set Fire To The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 241. Happy Birthday (a few days late) to [srsly_yes](http://srsly-yes.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to Livejournal on August 29, 2011

“I’m horny.”

Wilson tried to keep his face neutral, knowing that any expression would be read, interpreted and mocked.

“Mazel tov,” he retorted.

Assuming House was telling the truth, this announcement was a good sign. Since Stacey left, the painkillers had been up; the libido and House’s morale had been way down.

“Get me a hooker,” House demanded, in what was either his totally joking or his completely not joking voice.

“House,” Wilson started, only to be cut off.

“Or give me a blow job.”

“OK,” he said, nonchalantly, giving House a chance to back down.

Wilson wasn’t joking either.


End file.
